BrookHaven
by lilnate13
Summary: Tobey and five others teenagers discover Brookhaven and find out the truth about their parents death. It get even creepier and a lot of Supernatural types will be haunting them as they find some clues.


**Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing a story using my own characters of "The Pretty Little Liars" spin-off! Six teenagers of Brookhaven must find clues of what happened to their parents and find out who murder them.**

**Plus, Tobey from PLL's will be joining the other five new characters as he finds out who murder his mother, MarionCavanaugh.**

**Main Characters:**

**Tobey Cavanaugh**

**Jaya Gardner**

**Lisa Terry**

**Ben Houston**

**Travon Adams**

**Chanel Jackson**

**Recurring:**

**Torrey Dowell-Jaya's father. Sheriff Officer.**

**Maria Countess-Cavanaugh-Tobey's step-mother, Jenna's mother.**

**Abby Terry- Lisa's mother. **

**Donna Jackson-Chanel's mother.**

**Alisa Jones**

**Ch. 1:**

**Tobey POV**

_**On a rainy day just left Rosewoods, I broke up with my girlfriend, Spencer as we made a decision to go on our separate ways and see other people. It's hard for me to break up with her and leave Rosewoods to find out clues about my mother's death and find out who murder her.**_

_**When I finally made it to Brookhaven, It was a creepy town kind of like Ravenswood but even more creeper! There's this weird guy was staring at me the whole time like he know me or something.**_

" Excuse me, do I know you." I asked.

" You must leave town! Go! Before they come after you!" the man replied.

Suddenly, a light-skin African-American girl about eight-teen bump into me as she apologizes to me.

" Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" the girl question.

I laughed as I smile at her, " It's ok, I'm fine."

" I'm Jaya Gardner." the girl greet me as I shook her hand.

" Tobey Cavanaugh." I replied. " So you live here in this town?"

" Yes! Me and my father move back here with my Grams." Jaya replied.

" Where you was from?" I question.

" Tennessee! Brighton,TN. We move after my mom's funeral."

" Your mom died! What happened?"

" She was murder. But no one knows who kill her, They say it might be a Bell Witch who killed her. I don't know." Jaya cried.

" I'm so sorry, Jaya. I really am. My mother was murder also."

" What happened?" Jaya question.

I shook my head, " I don't know, But I promise on my mom's grave that I will find out who ever murder my mother."

_**As me and Jaya was still talking, I was unaware to see my step-mother, Maria Countess-Cavanaugh talking to another man who about in his thirties. What is she doing here? Isn't she suppose to be with my dad and Jenna?**_

_**Jaya see's something wrong as she saw me looking at my step-mother.**_

" You know her?" she question.

" Yeah! That's my step-mother. What she doing here?" I examine.

" She lived here." Jaya clarify. " She with my father."

I clean my ears and make sure I'm hearing this right, " What? Maria is with your father?"

" Yeah, since two years ago. Your step-mom was married to your dad all this time?"

" I guess so, And I don't think that's the only thing she hiding from us?" I replied as me and Jaya both stared at my step-mother as we was very pissed!

-PLL's-

**Lisa POV**

_**Hello I'm Lisa Terry, I'm the richest girl in Brookhaven, My mother, Abby Terry is the new mayor of Brookhaven ever since my father died. My mom says he died in heart attack but, I know that's not really true. I believe my dad was murder! I don't know who! But, I promise I will find out.**_

_**Anyway, I was getting ready to the opening of the " Brookhaven: Fall Fest Corn maze Carnival" It is the biggest event of Brookhaven yet! Everyone talking about it at school, and I want to look my best to the biggest event.**_

_**Suddenly, my best friend, Chanel and my boyfriend, Ben finally arrive to come pick me up.**_

" Are you ready yet?" Chanel question.

" Almost!" I replied. As I put on a Hindu necklace that my father gave it to me before he died. " Now I'm ready."

" You look very HOT! Watch out Kim Kardashians!" Ben laughed.

Chanel rolled her eyes as she was gross out on our relationships, " Ok love birds, we have to go before we be late for the open event."

**As we all left, a perfume bottle was floating around as it hit the glass mirror and shattered it into pieces. **

**-**PLL's-

**Jaya POV**

_**I can't believe it! This whole time Maria was already with another man! She using my father! I want to know what she up to and why she needs my father so much and Why was she talking to Mr. Wilson? I really think that she up to no good and I'm willing to find out!**_

" Come on!" I told Tobey as I grab his hand. " The Brookhaven: Fall Fest Carnival is about to start!" And Tobey follows.

**Suddenly, Maria was making an announcement to all the citizens of Brookhaven, and I can tell this an't going good.**

"Hello Brookhaven! I'm Maria Countess! And I'm here to make an announcement."

People started talking and she started yelling at them and command them to be quiet.

" We have a little trader in our hand who wasn't suppose to be here in Brookhaven, let's bring her out shall we.

I saw a woman about in her twenties walking toward Maria. Her hair color is Brunette as she looks familiar to me like I know her.

Tobey gasped as he know this woman, " Oh no!"

" What? You know her?" I asked.

" Yeah! That's Melissa Hastings! Spencer's sister, what she doing here in Brookhaven?" Tobey speak.

" I don't know, but whatever it is it's not good for her." I replied.

We went back and watch Maria talking to Melissa as she discover that she was from Rosewoods and that's not good for her, Every knows that Brookhaven and Rosewoods don't get alone.

" You know what I'm going to do to you, do you?" Maria question.

Melissa nods her head as she was crying in tears, " I know! And I'm sorry."

" Sorry doesn't cut it sweetheart, you should thought about that before sneaking up here in Brookhaven Prepare to die Melissa Hastings!"

Melissa was screaming so hard and We just watch Maria's eyes turn red as she show her fangs. She bite Melissa and drank her blood and Suddenly she snap her neck as she dies.

We all gasped including me and Tobey, We notice now that Maria is a vampire.

" Now, if you see anybody else who's from Rosewoods. Please let me know and I will take care of it." Maria smiled.

To Be Continued...

**_What you guys think n my first PLL's FanFic?_**


End file.
